


Keep Me Warm

by Thongchan



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Cute, F/M, Short Story, hurr hurr, sorry if im so quiet, thought of something cute, trevor is my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thongchan/pseuds/Thongchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monique had forgotten to bring her sweater today<br/>And she needed something to keep her warm<br/>However, she did receive a warm embrace from a certain someone</p><p>((Sucky summary, so sorry))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> This one took me at least 15 minutes to write.  
> I made it short and sweet for ya'll to read  
> But anyways, I been quiet for almost a month since I haven't updated my Welcome To Los Santos story  
> That's because I had started my job recently and I never had the time to update my story  
> Though, I am still writing my Chapter 14, so I haven't forgotten that.  
> I'll be able to post it sometime later or tomorrow, we will see.
> 
> So, enjoy a Trevor/OC story. I hope I haven't made it too.... eeehh???

It was nothing, but a cold, cloudy day in Los Santos.

Monique, who was outside at the beach, was rubbing her arms together for warmth. Apparently, she forgotten her to bring her sweaty over to Ravyn's after not realizing that today would be a cool, cloudy day. Poor girl.

The young French girl sighed in annoyance as she was walking across the sandy beach to the parking lot, where her car resides in. It would be a tad far walk towards the parking lot, but hey, she needed a spot to place her car in.

As she kept walking across the beach, she spotted Trevor staggering on the sands, drinking a bottle of beer in his hand. Looks like he got drunk off of the beer for unexplained reasons. Knowing Trevor, he can be really crazy when he drinks or just act... himself.

Monique walked up to the middle-aged male with a warm smile on her face. "Hey T, what's up?"

Trevor looked at her with a drunk-looking expression. "Mmmff...who are you???"

The pinkette frowned. "It's me, Monique."

"Monique, Monique!" Trevor seemed to sober up a bit when he heard her name. This wasn't the first time he had done that to her.

"What you doin' out here at the beach, Pinky?"

"Well, I was out shopping with my best friend aaaaannd.." Monique paused as she looked up at the cloudy sky. "..I forgot it was going to be a cool day, so I didn't bring my sweater. Dumb me.."

"Aaah no no, Pinky, you're not dumb! Don't call yourself that.. You're a smart.." Trevor looked at her up and down. "..Beautiful woman."

"Yess yess, thanks T. I heard that so many times." Monique casually waved it off, not really surprised of how Trevor is giving her compliments. She's used to getting called these "sweet" names, rather than blushing like most girls would do when complimented.

"Aaah don't act like that, baby.. Here, let Uncle T give you a warm hug.."

"Trevor, it's not necessa--!" Monique was cut off when she felt his large biceps wrapping around her voluptuous form. She then begin to blush a bit when feeling warmth against her backside.

"How do ya feel, Pinky?" Trevor asked as he tilted his head downward at her.

"I feel...warm now...Ahaha..Thanks T..." Monique smiled warmly as she snuggled against him.

The pair then stood on the sands as they both watched the ocean waters, swaying back and forth, enjoying the rest of the cool, cloudy day.

Being embraced in a warm hug is much better than wearing a sweater.

To her, that is.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll enjoy this sweet, short story.  
> Now, I better get ready for work. ;A;


End file.
